Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to power amplifiers for radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
Power amplifiers can be included in fixed and mobile devices to amplify radio frequency (RF) signals for transmission via antennas. For example, in devices using the WLAN IEEE 802.11 standard (commonly referred to as WI-FI), such as the IEEE 802.11ac standard, a power amplifier can be used to provide amplification to one or more transmit carrier frequencies.
Many mobile devices operate in the currently unlicensed frequency bands of 2.4 GHz (e.g., about 2.39 GHz to 2.4835 GHz) and 5 GHz (e.g., about 5.25 GHz to 5.35 GHz and about 5.46 GHz to 5.85 GHz). However, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has mandated very stringent emissions requirements for certain restricted frequency bands, such as 4.5 GHz to 5.25 GHz and 10.6 GHz to 12.7 GHz.